1. Technical Field
The techniques described herein relate to encryption, and in particular to managing a symmetric encryption key.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A symmetric key algorithm is a cryptographic algorithm in which the same key is used for both encryption and decryption. Symmetric key algorithms are advantageous because they can be faster and easier to implement than asymmetric key algorithms. However, maintaining the security of a symmetric key encryption system, e.g., during key distribution and storage, is particularly important.